


Juntando As Peças

by oshxlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flopinhos, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Soulmates, chenlu, desafio, luchen - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: Chen nunca imaginou que teria aquele vazio de seu interior preenchido, passou sua vida achando que morreria sem achar a pessoa que lhe faria transbordar. Até que conheceu Luhan, sua outra metade.[Soulmate!au | OT12| Flopinhos]
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lu Han





	Juntando As Peças

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiro eu queria agradecer ao projeto @flopinhos que me deu a oportunidade de participar desse desafio lindo! Também à beta Ana Luísa que foi um doce me ajudando nisso e à @pinknique que fez essa capa linda!!
> 
> No mais, espero que gostem!! Comentem por favor! E dêem muito amor ao projeto!
> 
> Bisous <3

**Waiting For Love**

  
  


_ For every tyrant, a tear for the vulnerable _

**_Para cada tirano, uma lágrima pelos vulneráveis_ **

_ In every lost soul, the bones of the miracle _

**_Em cada alma perdida, há os ossos do milagre_ **

_ For every dreamer, a dream — we're unstoppable _

**_Para cada sonhador, um sonho_ ** **_—_ ** **_somos imparáveis_ **

_ With something to believe in _

**_Com algo para se acreditar_ **

**_-Avicii_ **

  
  
  
  


Jongdae era um cara de princípios, e com princípios ele queria dizer, crenças que o guiavam. Costumava frequentar a igreja, mas não era algo que o impedia de fazer o que quisesse, a hora que decidisse. Entretanto, havia uma coisa, seu segredo íntimo e profundo, que não saía contando para qualquer um. Almas gêmeas, essa era sua maior crença, e quem o olhasse, jamais imaginaria isso.

Já passou por maus bocados, ou seja, relacionamentos que não duraram o suficiente pra, pelo menos, servir de história. Relacionamentos que lhe causaram feridas que muita vezes acabavam sendo cutucadas e o fazendo sentir aquilo novamente. 

Achava que nunca daria certo com alguém.

Em seu âmago, a crença de que sua alma gêmea lhe esperava em algum lugar do mundo, para aparecer no tempo certo, continuava viva. Mesmo que tivesse dado errado com tantas pessoas. Seu único ex que lhe respeitou e fez questão de terem um término completamente maduro e amigável havia sido Minseok. O menor havia sido muito bom para si, mas, infelizmente, pareciam ser duas peças que  _ não encaixavam _ .

Na realidade, tudo se resume a isso, um quebra-cabeças. Chen era uma peça, e enxergava seus antigos relacionamentos como peças opostas a sua, não eram para ser. Acreditava nisso.

Estava divagando nesses pensamentos enquanto, numa sexta à noite, depois do expediente, estava sentado sozinho no banco da lanchonete, apoiado na bancada. Os bancos ao seu lado estavam vazios, pois as pessoas ainda estavam para chegar de seus expedientes. Mas algo capturou sua atenção.

Um homem magro, de cabelos loiros e expressão facial totalmente serena, passava uma calma que Jongdae jamais sentira em sua vida, aquilo era realmente louco. Logo depois de sentar justamente ao seu lado, fez o pedido de batatas com um copo de chá gelado. Seu corpo era tomado por um sentimento absurdamente forte, como se já o conhecesse de algum momento, só não sabia de quando.

Jongdae não conseguia parar de prestar atenção naquele homem, que tinha um gosto peculiar e parecido com o seu. Sua forma de agir, os pedidos que fizera, seus gestos eram muito parecidos com os seus, e isso o assustava. Ficaram num silêncio, até que o outro resolveu falar.

— Venho nesse lugar toda vez que termino meu expediente e não aguento mais olhar para o prédio de cansaço, então um fast-food é sempre uma boa opção para distrair. Mas e você? O que lhe trás aqui? — Virou sua banqueta na direção de Jongdae, com um sorriso totalmente amigável e receptivo lhe estampando o rosto.

— Bom, passo o dia inteiro fazendo contas dentro de um escritório, então pra distrair, como você disse, fast-food é uma opção e tanto. Encher a barriga pra esquecer dos problemas. — Soltou uma risada descontraída, nem parecia que haviam acabado de começar uma conversa. Se sentia confortável.

— Que indelicado, cheguei falando e mal perguntei seu nome, mas deixa que falo o meu primeiro, sou Luhan, advogado num dos prédios gigantes daqui. E você é? — O tom de voz do loiro era completamente descontraído e com um toque de humor.

— Sou Jongdae, banqueiro em um desses prédios. Tenho a impressão de que já nos conhecemos. Mas talvez esteja ficando louco. — terminou a frase com certo nervosismo, não queria que o outro se afastasse por lhe achar esquisito.

— Olha, Jongdae, eu estava pensando o mesmo. Parece que nos conhecemos há muito tempo, isso é um pouco estranho, mas também é divertido, não posso negar. — O mais magro começou a comer, enquanto olhava discretamente para Jongdae sem que o outro percebesse. 

— Posso dizer que esse hambúrguer renovou minhas energias. O trabalho cansa muito minha mente, isso aqui era tudo que eu precisava. — deu uma risada que o loiro achou uma gracinha e começou a rir junto com o moreno.

— Eu quero lhe fazer uma proposta, mas confesso ter medo de que me ache um completo louco...— Luhan iria tomar a coragem que precisava — podemos trocar nossos números de telefone? Eu realmente adorei esse acaso, mas também adoraria manter contato com alguém tão gente boa como você.

— Claro! Se você não desse a ideia, eu mesmo iria falar. Me empreste seu celular, assim eu salvo meu contato e você me chama mais tarde quando chegar em casa, assim podemos manter o acaso não tão acaso se repetindo, o que acha?— Não poderia negar o quanto estava nervoso, aquela sensação parecia lhe consumir cada vez mais. E foi pensando nisso que salvou seu número no celular do outro.

Se despediram, cada um indo para sua casa, mas a pulga atrás da orelha não havia saído de nenhum dos dois, e para isso só havia uma solução…

  
  
  


⏳

  
  
  


Quando Luhan fechou a porta de casa, saiu correndo como um desesperado, largou sua bolsa no sofá e correu para sua escrivaninha onde ficava seu computador.

Tentou pesquisar a descrição meia boca daquela sensação que teve ao encontrar Jongdae, mas nada sanou sua dúvida. Sabia muito bem a resposta, mas precisava que outra pessoa lhe dissesse aquilo. E pensando nisso, resolveu ligar para o seu melhor amigo, que provavelmente estava chegando em casa naquele horário.

Discou o número e deitou de barriga para cima em sua cama, enquanto esperava o mais velho lhe atender, e quando atendeu, sentiu completo alívio.

_ “Ei, Baek. Sei que você deve estar morrendo de cansaço agora, chegando depois do expediente, só que seu melhor amigo precisa de uma opinião/conselho seu. Posso dizer que se trata de um assunto sério”  _ ficou mordendo a boca de nervosismo depois de falar, enquanto seu amigo fazia uns barulhos no telefone que indicavam que estava se sentando na cama. 

_ “Tudo bem, cheguei agora há pouco e pelo visto o loirinho aqui está precisando de um conselho meu, então faz o favor de ir desembuchando enquanto eu vou tirar essa roupa social que está me matando. Estou te ouvindo, Lu.” _

O mais velho ia tirando a gravata, os sapatos sociais e o blusão enquanto o amigo falava.

_ “Okay, hoje aconteceu uma coisa. Depois do meu expediente fui naquela lanchonete de sempre, pra afogar minhas derrotas em hambúrguer, mas quando cheguei lá, encontrei um cara...e eu tenho um sentimento muito forte de que já o conheço há muito tempo, mas, sei lá, cara...isso é esquisito, não sei dizer.”  _ Estava quase que afundando a testa na palma da sua mão em total sinal de frustração.

_ “Acho que já captei. Você quer que eu confirme o que você já estava pensando, não é?”  _ Parecia um irmão mais velho que lhe conhecia bem demais para conseguir fingir alguma coisa. O moreno estava certo, no final das contas.

“Não é beem isso, mas é isso. Você sabe o que eu estou pensando, me conhece muito bem. Mas sempre acho que é coisa da minha cabeça. Preciso saber que não estou ficando louco, Bae…” falou a última frase num sussurro frustrado, que fez o amigo do outro lado da linha sentir muita dó.

“Lu, você não precisa dessa confirmação agora, okay? Deixa as coisas acontecerem, dê tempo ao tempo e deixe que ele mesmo te confirme, entende? Não apresse nada. Só se permita conhecer esse tal cara e a gente vê no que vai dar. Afinal, eu vou sempre estar aqui, você sabe. Então vai tomar um banho e assistir algum dos filmes da DC que você tanto ama e depois nos falamos, certo? Amo você.”

Luhan riu, tinha o melhor amigo do universo e não poderia negar isso nunca. O mais velho sentia sua insegurança, era impressionante. Mas iria fazer exatamente o que o amigo falou. Mandou um “Olá, aqui é o Luhan da lanchonete” para Jongdae e depois largou seu celular no quarto, indo para a sala escolher um filme para ver, mesmo sabendo que acabaria assistindo “Batman: O Cavaleiro das Trevas”, não se cansava nunca.

  
  


⏳

  
  
  


Enquanto Luhan estava assistindo seu filme tranquilamente, quase pegando no sono, em um apartamento próximo do seu estava um Jongdae aflito. O moreno estava encafifado desde que voltou da lanchonete, onde havia encontrado aquele advogado..

O sentimento que acendeu com força dentro de si quando se viram e começaram a conversar foi indescritível. Aquilo era exatamente tudo o que sempre esperou sentir, mas também pensava que não podia sair se iludindo assim facilmente. Seu coração já havia se machucado o suficiente, precisava de uma trégua. 

E no momento em que decidiu não se iludir com seus próprios pensamentos facilmente, seu celular apitou, mostrando que uma nova mensagem havia chegado. Quando leu a mensagem e sua ficha caiu, o homem pegou a almofada que estava ao seu lado e deu um grito que poderia ser considerado bem fino, era a frustração. Por que o loiro tinha que ser tão legal?

Estava cada vez mais difícil para Jongdae não dar asas aà seus pensamentos pois passaram horas a fio conversando. Ambos tinham gostos muito parecidos para tudo, até mesmo a preferência escrachada pelos filmes do herói Batman, ou o fato de que ambos tinham uma playlist para cada momento, até uma que poderia ser considerada autodepreciativa.

Já era tarde quando Chen deu a ideia de ficarem na chamada de voz, percebeu que ouvir a voz do outro lhe acalmava, e era tudo o que precisava para ter uma noite de sono decente e tranquila.

Quando o loiro atendeu, foi tomado por uma timidez que não sabia de onde vinha. O outro percebeu e disse “não precisa ficar assim, Chen, pode se sentir confortável pra falar o que quiser!” o Kim achou que iria derreter.

Durante a ligação acabaram dando apelidos um para o outro, e Luhan resolveu contar quantas coisas os dois tinham em comum. Quando viu que o número era muito mais alto do que qualquer coincidência poderia explicar, teve certeza do que se tratava.

Passaram-se exatas 3 horas em que estavam em ligação e ambos estavam bobos demais, aquilo não era possível. Já se conheciam antes, era a única explicação plausível que conseguiam achar para toda aquela situação. Tinham esse sentimento de reencontro, não era como conhecer uma pessoa estranha, mas sim reencontrar alguém que você era muito próximo depois de bastante tempo sem entrar em contato com essa pessoa.

Os dois pensaram muito nisso, e foi com isso que Luhan caiu no sono enquanto falava com Jongdae e respirava lentamente no microfone. O moreno sorriu bobo enquanto dizia  _ “Durma bem, dengo”. _

  
  


⏳

  
  


Três semanas foi exatamente o tempo que se passou desde que os dois haviam se conhecido, e não podia ser melhor. Mantinham contato o tempo inteiro, menos quando era algo relacionado ao trabalho. Faziam chamada de vídeo em uma quantidade consideravelmente grande, sempre ficavam igual a dois patetas um admirando o rosto do outro.

Com o contato frequente veio a aproximação maior que antes, e a percepção de que poderiam facilmente se difundir em uma pessoa só, conseguiam ser parecidos até mesmo em suas manias, algo que chegava a ser bem engraçado de se ver.

Mas o que Jongdae não sabia era que a lanchonete também era seu lugar de fuga do emprego, essa descoberta acabou sendo reconfortante para os dois, pois conseguiam se distrair dos casos jurídicos e das contas numéricas. Em uma das vezes que os dois saíam do estabelecimento, Luhan se ofereceu a acompanhar Chen até sua residência, para que fossem trocando uma conversa descontraída enquanto andavam. 

E assim que os dois chegaram na frente do apartamento do moreno, Han fez uma constatação, moravam em prédios vizinhos. 

— Dae, você não vai acreditar nisso, é completamente o destino!! Ai, minha nossa! — O loiro estava afobado e não conseguia transmitir a mensagem direito.

— Como assim? Do que você tá falando? 

— Eu moro literalmente no prédio bem ao lado do seu, foi isso que eu quis dizer. — Deixou um sorriso estampar seu rosto enquanto olhava para o outro.

— Bom, agora não precisamos mais nos encontrar só naquela lanchonete meia boca toda sexta. Aparece lá em casa pra gente assistir algum filme do Batman qualquer dia desses, loirinho. — falou meio sacana mas esperava que o outro entendesse que estava falando muito muito sério.

— Vou pensar no seu caso, dengo. Até mais! — deu uma piscadinha na direção do moreno e seguiu em direção ao seu prédio. 

Vendo o mais magro seguir para o prédio e se virar para trás só para dar um tchauzinho, soube que estava muito ferrado porque já havia caído naquele lance a muito tempo, só não queria admitir para si mesmo.

Sabia que havia reencontrado sua outra parte, aquela que lhe completava como ninguém, que o fazia sentir-se especial e querido. Não sabia em qual vida tinha se apaixonado loucamente por Luhan.

Pensando nisso, em uma das chamadas com o outro, colocou seu celular apoiado em algum de seus armários na cozinha para conversarem mesmo enquanto fizessem suas coisas em casa, tomou coragem, olhou para a câmera e perguntou:

— Han, vem aqui pra casa esse fim de semana. A gente come besteira, filosofa sobre a vida e tem um pouquinho de diversão juntos, o que acha? — Tentou manter uma pose confiante e seu olhar bem direto na câmera, não sabia o que estava tentando fazer. 

— Vou, claro. Só vou adiantar algumas papeladas essa semana pra poder ir me divertir tranquilo, sabe? Essas semanas só tivemos casos relacionados a empresas grandes e fraudes, parece até filme repetido, chega a ser bizarro. Enfim, quero ficar com você e esquecer dessas coisas insuportáveis, você me faz bem. — falou baixinho pensando que Jongdae não ouviria, mas ele ouviu muito bem, tanto que preferiu responder também.

— Você também me faz muito bem, dengo...Nos vemos sexta na lanchonete? Aí você vem comigo pra casa depois. O que acha? — Mentiria se afirmasse estar confiante sobre tudo que estava propondo, mas o não já era garantido, estava indo atrás do sim.

— Fechado. Até lá, Dae.— despediu-se e desligou o telefone.

Besta, essa era a palavra que definia seu estado toda vez que lia o nome do mais velho ou recebia alguma mensagem, ficava sorrindo à toa, emanando felicidade.

Passou a semana inteirinha mantendo contato com o mais velho, sua barriga com borboletas batendo vôo toda vez que lembrava do fato que o loiro que tanto gostava passaria o fim de semana inteirinho consigo assistindo filmes do super herói favorito dos dois, mas Jongdae tinha medo que ele lhe achasse um pouco criança quando visse sua coleção de quadros do morcego das TV’s.

Assim que foi para o trabalho, passou o dia fazendo as contas da forma mais rápida que podia, apenas pela ansiedade estar lhe consumindo, com a falsa impressão de que se acabasse seria liberado. Pobre trabalhador iludido...O capitalismo e o sistema empresarial nunca lhe concederiam esse desejo. E enquanto Jongdae trabalhava igual a um louco, pode-se dizer que Luhan estava ansioso por igual, com os batimentos descompassados.

Quando deu a hora de irem para casa, Luhan deu um gritinho de empolgação que assustou seus colegas que, obviamente lhe perguntaram se estava tudo bem e sua resposta foi “não poderia estar melhor”, suas expectativas estavam altas e elas subiram mais quando viu Jongdae lhe esperando na rua combinada. Se abraçaram como se não se encontrassem há muito tempo, e Han jurou que poderia morar naquele abraço.

Depois que engataram numa conversa louca sobre o universo, os corações pareciam ter acalmado visto que estavam mais preocupados em admirar a face um do outro com qualquer coisa que fosse. A caminhada até a casa do Kim passou rápido e nenhum dos dois estava psicologicamente preparado para entrar no apartamento, se olharem e perceberem que eram só eles dois ali, sem nada atrapalhando qualquer ímpeto de coragem de ambos os lados.

Jongdae ofereceu à Luhan uma de suas blusas para que ficasse mais à vontade, porém o mais velho negou já que havia levado roupas em sua mochila. Se trocou no banheiro e quando chegou na cozinha, os dois se olharam e caíram na gargalhada pois usavam a mesma blusa do Coringa, não dava nem para acreditar que aquilo não tinha sido algo combinado entre os dois. 

Foram para a sala onde o mais novo já havia preparado uma série de filmes para eles assistirem, se acomodaram no sofá grande de três lugares relativamente distantes, estavam sem graça. Começou o filme do Coringa e ambos estavam fingindo prestar atenção, quando na verdade queriam ficar mais perto. Foi pensando nisso que Jongdae foi se arrastando sorrateiramente até parar do lado de Han, e para sua surpresa, no momento em que esticou seu braço direito atrás do mais velho, o loiro se aninhou em seu peito, e abraçando a barriga com o braço direito

Agora estavam em paz, do jeitinho que queriam, mas Chen queria dizer algo e quando anunciou isso, ouviu o mais velho dizer “hmm, pode falar” sem nem sair da posição em que estava e o mais novo disse:

— Eu tenho a sensação real de que nós já vivemos isso antes, isso é tão louco, né? Sempre pesquisei sobre isso mas… nunca pensei que um dia chegaria a vivenciar..— Confessou enquanto acariciava o cabelo macio do outro.

  
  


⏳

  
  


O Sol baixou, a noite chegou e ninguém percebeu porque depois do comentário de Jongdae, ambos abriram o jogo confessando que pensavam na questão de almas gêmeas desde que trombaram na lanchonete. 

Foi uma conversa sincera demais, Luhan contou o quanto temia aquilo por já ter se machucado em outros relacionamentos e que estava ali porque não queria que as más experiências o impedissem de viver uma fase que poderia ser boa para si, e Jongdae não poderia concordar mais, porque era exatamente assim que se sentia, mesmo que já tivesse superado seu passado, eles deixaram marcas.

Jantaram um prato completamente saudável de miojo ouvindo Selena Gomez tocar de forma suave na sala, nada melhor que isso para um possível grande recomeço.

E depois do simples jantar, o sono misturado com cansaço lhes atingiu com força. Luhan achava que iria dormir no sofá, mas quando o mais novo lhe puxou de forma delicada pela mão o chamando para o quarto, as borboletas de seu estômago ganharam vida.

Estava tudo arrumadinho, era um quarto grande e com uma cama de casal, apesar de o outro ser solteiro. Sentaram apoiados na cabeceira e de repente, Jongdae lhe beijou. Era um beijo delicado e intenso ao mesmo tempo, demonstrava saudade. Luhan não podia estar mais rendido do que já estava, segurou o rosto do outro como se fosse frágil a ponto de quebrar, com devoção. Depois do primeiro beijo, vieram outros até que Han foi deitando Jongdae e não conseguia parar de beijá-lo, era viciante.

Quando acalmaram os ânimos resolveram se deitar para descansar e aproveitar aquele tempo juntos. Dividindo o mesmo cobertor, Chen puxou Luhan para mais perto de si e ficaram deitadinhos de lado, os rostos próximos, como se estivessem contando algum segredo.

— Eu não poderia ficar mais feliz do que isso, um fim de semana inteirinho com você faz valer a pena toda a semana estressante — Han soltou aquilo de forma espontânea e por isso Jongdae ficou olhando em seus olhos todo besta, era lindo demais para ser verdade.

E quando estavam quase pegando no sono, Jongdae segurou o rosto do mais velho, fazendo uma leve carícia na bochecha e segredou:

— Estou feliz por ter te encontrado de novo, minha alma gêmea — E então deu-lhe um selinho

— Boa noite, minha metade.

Aquele fim de semana foi repleto de filmes nerds, Selena Gomez, muito carinho e momentos de amor, onde em meio aos gemidos sussurravam a gratidão de terem se reencontrado em outra vida. No fim, foi o que era para ser, e nada os faria mais felizes que isso.

  
  
  
  
  


_ It's like you're my mirror _

**_É como se você fosse meu espelho_ **

_ My mirror staring back at me _

**_Meu espelho olhando de volta para mim_ **

_ We're making _

**_Nós estamos fazendo_ **

_ Two reflections into one _

**_Dois reflexos em um_ **

**_-Justin Timberlake_ **

  
  


Fim


End file.
